Postgame A59
Week 59: Now What? (Day 385-391) ' ' When we left off... The party finished their business in the Oasis, and teleported off towards the Starstruck Fortress, where they hoped to gain a better understanding of the Flames of Civilization, and develop a plan to take down Altaris. The Starstruck Dragons outlined plans that would kill Altaris while leaving the flame intact - including suppressing its power with a mega-ice-weapon (which meant never fixing the tears at the Eye of the Storm), or setting loose some powerful monster for him to fight (which meant having a rampaging Tarrasque to then deal with). The Oracle Andromedia, of the temple of Pelor, had a premonition about a Black Arrow that would snuff out the flame (taking Altaris with it), possessed by Dasha ( a chaotic-greedy sniper on retainer by King Tobias). Also discussed was reaching out to Matre Cairnmolder / the Callers of Chaos, though they would certainly seek to snuff out the flame along with Altaris. Seeking more information about the Black Arrow, the party set sail to Grimwalt to meet with King Tobias and Sereg. Tobias told them that he planned on using the Arrow on Altaris if he attacked Grimwalt, but otherwise was seeking to obtain a flame of civilization - and was unwilling to lend this arrow unless the party gave him a flame. Meeting with Dasha didn’t produce any further insight into its use, but her habit of bedding captains did provide insight into Erizo’s oasis egress. The captain of the Iron Oar had confided in her that he had a special passenger who needed to be dropped off at night - a gnome. This led the party to Northport, then Gnome Man’s Landing - where the gnome was identified as Representative Singting! “Singting” was then cornered in his Heat Hill office, where it was confirmed to be Erizo in disguise. He sought to placate the party with political favors, but was pressed on spilling the beans on Fort Talon. In exchange for allowing him to remain undercover in his new gnome, he told how Fort Talon is actually a set of underground caves where the Gulgar live. The full network of caves is yet unexplored, but it has so far allowed the Firebourn to strike without warning places ' ' Around town... Cuthbertinople is expected to unveil its embasy in Sunspar soon. It’s construction was finished days ago, but they seem to want Cuthbert himself there for the unveiling. Some speculate his trip to Frostholm is being delayed so that he is around during election season, where he could influence the electorate. ' ' Speaking of voting, Frostholm has established polling locations in both Frostholm City, the Cat’s Nap, and Sunspar. All votes counts will be taken in the traditional fashion and transmitted with sending stones, with a follow up of hand delivered results in the days following. Each house has indicated that they will have members at each location to keep their own tallies. Graveltonia is asserting that the (somewhat) fertile land that CLIPEUS is located on, belongs to them. While Frostholm has no real attachment to this piece of land, and their current holdings there are minimal (a camp to monitor the now defunct Chaos Temple)- there is a heated debate over what should be done. Those who favor turning the land over think that it’s a sign of goodwill, and/or that defending it would be a fool's errand. Those who would keep it, either think that it sets a bad precedent about giving up land to the Gravelfighters, or are concerned about a potential hostile fortress being built so close to Frostholm City.